At A Quarter After One
by unGRACEful
Summary: "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." After Chad and Sonny have a fight, it leaves them all alone, wondering what went wrong. Will they find eachother and realise, that they need each other? T for underage drinking! Songfic.


**A/N **I was reading all of my old stories today, and I thought that this one is actually one of my best.

I recently posted it on The. Vintage. Record when I was sharing that account with my twin, but I've got my own now, so I'll be re-posting my old oneshots (wether they're worth reposting or not).

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sonny With a Chance or Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

1:15am

"_Hi, it's Sonny! Leave a message."  
Beep._  
_"Sonny, it's me – Chad. I just wanted to say..."_

**Sonny's POV**

I groaned, balancing my elbow on my outstretched knees, making an obtuse angle with my legs. I held my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut, and then opened them again. I brought my head up and ran a hand through my hair. I scanned at the pictures scattered around me. The smiling faces of Chad and I, staring back at me. I picked up the one closest to me and studied it. It was me and Chad in the prop house. I was kissing him on the cheek and he had a shocked expression on his face; eyes wide, his mouth catching flies. I smiled a little at the memory. His face was priceless.

Why did I have to be so stubborn?

**-Earlier that day-**

"What are we supposed to do about this, Chad?" I asked, holding up this week's issue of _Tween Weekly_. On the cover, in big bold writing it said, 'CHANNY ENGAGED?' There was a picture of Chad and I in the park yesterday. I was standing, smiling down at Chad who was on the ground on one knee. It might've looked like a proposal, but little did they know, that Chad was actually tying up his shoelace. Much to his disgust, of course, after I refused to do it for him. Apparently, "CDC doesn't tie his own shoes. He has people who do it for him."

Chad sighed and took the magazine out of my hands. "First, we're gonna forget about the paparazzi." He said, throwing the magazine over his shoulder. It landed with a soft thud behind him. "I'm sick of worrying about them, about what they will say next. Let them print what they want. They're always gonna be there if you're with me." He grabbed both of my hands gingerly, "And secondly, well, I'm just gonna go where life takes me. I'm not gonna worry about what people are saying and just live my life for once. Whether you're a part of it, well, "He shrugged, "That's all up to you, baby." I looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and sighed, slowly releasing my hands from his.

"I don't think I can do this, Chad. I'm not used to it all. Being in the limelight, getting swarmed by the paparazzi. You can get through it, though. You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You can survive anything. But I can't. I don't think I can do this." I whispered the last sentence. Chad looked dumbfounded, at a loss for words. Ii cupped his cheek with my hand, giving him a sad look. I kissed his cheek softly. I slowly dropped my hand and started to turn away, only to be stopped by Chad grabbing the hand I had on his face. "Sonny. We'll get through this. I thought you of all people would be willing to let his go. Or at least fight for your privacy. You are strong, Sonny." He pleaded.

"You thought wrong, I guess." I shrugged and started to walk away.

"Sonny." Chad called.

"Yeah, Chad?" I asked, turning halfway.

"I was just wondering if you were gonna call tonight like you always do?" He asked quietly.

"Not tonight, Chad." He looked beaten. It took all of my strength to not go up to him and give him a massive hug saying, "I'm joking. Of course I'll call you, silly." But I didn't. He quickly composed himself and placed that CDC smirk on his face. "Good. Because Chad Dylan Cooper has got something better to do." He said, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. It secretly hurt, what he said, but I knew he was just trying to hide behind his ego. "Good." I replied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Goodbye, Chad." And I walked away, down the hall, around the corner, leaving Chad standing there puzzled about what just happened. I sighed. If only he knew that he's not the only one that was confused.

**-Present time- **

I put the photo down, leaving it amongst the others. I wrapped myself in a ball, trying to hide in the sweater I was wearing. It was yellow, but not the nice yellow, and ugly mouldy yellow, and it was too big. My grandma knitted it for me when I was younger. I always hated it. It was ugly and unflattering. But when she died, I realised that it was the only thing I had left of her. I breathed in her scent that still lingered on the wool, but not even her smell was gonna be able to comfort me.

I spotted my phone on my bed next to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to talk to him. As I was reaching for it, I couldn't help but wonder whether he wanted to talk to me. Has he even thought about me in the past few hours? But those thoughts quickly washed away as I remembered his words earlier that day, "Chad Dylan Cooper has something better to do." He probably forgot about me.

I pulled my phone closer to me, ignoring my wild thoughts just as the screen lit up, signalling a new message. _1 missed call. _I opened it up to see that the missed call was from Chad and he left a message. He probably called to brag about all the fun he was having without me. But I couldn't help but have that small glimmer of hope inside me, thinking that he was missing me as much as I was missing him.

I checked the time on my phone, 1:15am. Wow, it's gotten late quickly. Or early. Whatever. I don't care about what the time is. I'm lonely and frustrated at myself. Only one person can help me now, and that's Chad. I was stupid. He was right. Who cares about the paparazzi? All I care about is how I need _him_, now. I grabbed my shoes and ran out the door. If he _was_ thinking about me, there's only one place he would be.

**Chad's POV**

I tipped my head back, draining the glass within seconds. I brought my head forward and heavily placed the shot glass on the kitchen bench in front of me. I let the bitter taste of the liquor sliver down my throat, warming all of my insides in a form of comfort. "Hit me." I muttered to my butler. Clive poured the whiskey disapprovingly. He stood on the other side of the bench quietly, bottle in hand, lips set in a thin line. Yes, I am only 18, and I'm drinking, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do whatever I want; as long as the police don't find out... Plus in Australia the legal drinking age is 18. So at least I'm legal somewhere.

I threw my head back again and skulled my shot. I wiped my mouth and bowed my head, drumming my fingers against the side of the glass. Clive moved forward to fill the shot again, but I waved my hand at him, signalling for him to stop. "Not this time, Clive." I sighed. I looked at the back door that lead outside from my kitchen. I've been looking t that door every five minutes. I keep on thinking, hoping, wishing, that she will just walk through the door, a spring in her step and smiling like she's done many times before. I thought I was doing the right thing. Doing what she'll want me to do, forget about what lies press print. And then I gave her a choice. I didn't want to be a controlling boyfriend, I never was. I told her, that it was her choice, whether she was a part of my life or not. I was expecting her to say yes, but she didn't. Life is built up on so many expectations, but when something doesn't turn out, it comes crashing down around you.

I sighed and looked at the door again longingly. I spotted my phone on the bench and without thinking; I grabbed it and started dialling Sonny's number. I suddenly realised what I was doing when I heard Sonny's voice on the other end of the receiver. "Hi, it's Sonny. Leave a message!" I don't know why, whether it was form hearing her voice, or because I'm a little bit drunk, but I just let everything out. "Sonny, it's me – Chad. I just wanted to say... I miss you. I know it hasn't been long, and I said I wouldn't call, but I couldn't help myself. I just miss you, and I need you. I need to see your smile, to hold you in my arms. I want to be able to see you. I need you in my life, Sonny. I was wrong. It's not your choice to whether you're in my life or not, it's mine. And you're gonna be there whether you like it or not. Because I –" _Beep._ "Love you..." I muttered after the line went dead. I looked at the phone and sighed. Stupid time limit on voice mails. There was more I had to say. Much more. I got up from my seat, grabbed my coat and ran out the door, ignoring the clock on the wall that signalled it was 1:15 am. "Clive, we're leaving!"

Clive followed me out of the house as I jumped in my car. Clive sat in the front and started driving as I quickly told him the directions to where we were going. There's only one place Sonny would be if she was actually thinking about me, and that was the billboard that used to have our faces on it. I don't know why I was going. There was a high chance that she wouldn't want me, right now.

**Sonny's POV**

I don't know why I am going to the old billboard. It is a quarter after 1 am in L.A. This is definitely not safe. But I guess, I always get my hopes to high and follow through with them. He most likely wouldn't be there. He's probably at his house, asleep in his warm bed, which is where I should be. In bed, all safe and warm.

**Chad's & Sonny's POV**

_But I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

**Sonny's POV**

I ran up the ladder as quick as I could, nearly slipping in the process. I made it to the top and looked around frantically, trying to catch my breath. My shoulders slumped when my search proved to be a dud. He was nowhere in sight. I walked around the platform and looked at the view around me, the lights of the L.A nightlife twinkling and lighting up the sky. I sat down and leaned my back against the billboard. The board was now advertising a movie that came out a while ago and no longer is in the cinemas. It was peeling a little at the bottom and arrays of colours from previous signs were showing. I sighed and leaned my head back.

He wasn't here.

He didn't come.

He doesn't care at all.

**Chad's POV**

I got out of my car quickly, locking it behind me as I sprinted up the ladder. The night air was crisp against my cheeks, ruffling my hair in the breeze. I got to the top and my heart fluttered excitedly to find Sonny leaning against the board, looking out at the view. She was wearing an ugly yellow sweater that was two sizes too big on her and was really unflattering. But to be honest, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. "Sonny." I said. She looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, first surprised and then it lit up like the sky, a huge grin on her face. "I love you." I said strongly and confidently. Her smile grew even bigger as she jumped up and hugged me.

"I love you too." She whispered. I kissed her hair softly and rested my cheek on the top of her head. And we stood there, looking out at the view, quietly. Because we knew that there was nothing more to be said. We were both sorry and knew we made a wrong decision.

We stood there, in each other's arms, at a spot very special to us. We savoured the moment. We were both thinking the same thing:

We belong with each other.

We need each other.

_

* * *

_

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_woah woaaah._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now (wait)_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

**Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
